Je peux squatter ton tapis ?
by Under The Moonlight 55
Summary: Un matin, en somme, très normal quand notre meilleur ami s'appelle Sirius Black.


_Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec un petit OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Attention, présence -minime- de slash._

 _Harry potter et tout son univers appartient à JK Rowling, seul le scénario de cette histoire sort de mon esprit :)_

* * *

James Potter savait que son meilleur ami était parfois stupide. Un peu irréfléchi par moment. Ses actes était régulièrement idiots et insensés. Il ne réfléchissait jamais beaucoup avant de parler. Il faisait souvent des conneries. Certaines plus grandes que d'autres. Cette fois, sa connerie devais au moins faire deux fois sa taille.  
Il fallait au moins ça pour que James, à peine réveillé, descendu prendre son petit déjeuné, tombe sur son meilleur ami, allongé sur le tapis du salon,la tête sur SON oreiller (cela restera infiniment un mystère pour James).  
Après réflexion, le brun aurait pu penser que c'était une belle marque d'amitié de la part de Sirius, qu'il vienne crécher dans son salon. Il aurait pu aussi penser que quelque chose clochait,et se demander pourquoi son meilleur ami n'était pas allonger avec son petit-ami (qui se trouvait être son second meilleur ami, Remus Lupin), mais sur le tapis de son salon. Mais il était à peine 7h du matin, et ses capacités mentales était nettement limitées.

"Sirius ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ?!" S'écria donc le maraudeur, réveillant le dormeur en sursaut. Après quelques instants, Sirius se tourna vers lui, et lui lança sans aucunes gênes.

"Hey Prongs ! Bien dormi ?"

James se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il ne savait pas se qui était le plus inquiétant : Que Sirius ne se préoccupe pas de s'être introduit chez son meilleur ami, et de squatter son tapis ET son oreiller, ou que ça ne l'étonnait, lui - même, même plus.

"-Sirius, je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans mon salon à presque 7h du matin ?  
-Mon cher James, je t'annonce qu'il est précisément 7h14. "Répliqua Sirius avec un sourire, visiblement fier de lui. James le connaissait assez pour savoir que si Sirius tournait autour du pot, ça sentait mauvais.

"- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait Padfoot ?  
\- Comment ça ? Pourquoi aurais-je forcément fait quelque chose ! Et pourquoi 'encore'?" S'écria Sirius d'une voix faussement indignée. Ça sentant vraiment mauvais...

"-Sirius..." Soupira James  
-Tu veux toujours savoir pourquoi je suis la ?  
-Oui.  
-Tu me crois si je te dis que tu me manquais ?  
-Non."

Sirius soupira théâtralement.  
"-Et tu te dis meilleur ami ? Même Harry m'es plus fidèle que toi ! D'ailleurs ou est ce petit bout ? Je n'ai pas eu la chance de le saluer cette nuit. Il dormait quand je suis passé le voir. Peut être que 2h du matin est trop tôt -ou tard question de point de vue- pour un bébé de cet âge.

"-Ce qui me ramène à ma question : Que faisais tu à 2h du matin dans ma maison ?

\- Heu... peut être que j'aurais pu, hypothétiquement, me faire virer de la mienne.

-Et, toujours hypothétiquement évidemment, peut être que ça a un rapport avec le loup-garou qui te sert de copain ?

-Hypothèse probable." Confirma l'animagus chien.

"-Et donc ? Tu es condamné à vivre combien de temps encore sur mon tapis ?

-Heu... étant donné les circonstances et la pleine lune qui approche, je dirais environ une semaine.

-Remus t'en veux à ce point ?!

-J'ai merdé Prongs. J'ai merdé.

\- Et si tu te décidais à t'expliquer !

\- Disons que ça implique un certain loup-garou, un certain beau gosse -moi- et un certain serpentard qui pourrait se faire des tartines au beurre avec le gras de ses cheveux.

-Accouche !

-Servilus est passé à la maison pour réapprovisionner Remus en potion Tue-Loup. On s'est un peu pris la tête, Remus m'a crier dessus, cet abrutit -pas Remus hein- à fait une remarque déplacé, me demandant si je n'en n'avais pas marre d'être le soumis. Et je lui est peut être répondu, et peut être pas de cette façon,peut être avec plus de détails, qu'au lit, je n'étais sûrement pas le soumis, et que ça convenait parfaitement à Remus. Apparemment, 'Mus l'a mal prit.

-Apparemment ?

\- Bah il m'a viré a coups de pieds.

-Et comment a réagit Rogue ?

-Bah honnêtement, je ne pensais pas la porte de la maison si insonorisée"

James soupira. Il n'y avait que son meilleur ami pour s'embarquer dans une telle finalement, il éclata de rire.

"-Heh ! Te fout pas de moi Prongs ! C'est pas drôle !"

Les pas de Lily, qui descendait les escaliers avec Harry dans les bras, coupèrent le fou-rire de son mari.

"-Qu'est ce que vous faites tous les deux dans mon salon ? Et Sirius... pourquoi as-tu l'oreiller de James ?"


End file.
